Rangers Back in Time
Summary (part 1) Inspired by the Ranger teens' class assignment of bringing in photographs from their childhood, Lord Zedd comes up with a plan to exploit this trip down memory lane. Using the Rock Of Time, he reverses the Earth's rotation, causing everyone on the planet to revert in age by about 10 years! No longer teens, and no longer possessing memory of being Rangers, the Powerless Kids are seemingly defenseless against Zedd's Putties. But are they still a great team beyond their years? Summary (part 2) Trapped in Photomare's picture, the Powerless Kids' only hope is Young Bulk & Skull! Can Alpha 5 find a way to restore the kids, and convince them that they're an alien-fighting superhero team? Even if they get back to their normal age, the Rangers will have to deal with the Zord-copying Photomare, and a horde of revived monsters guarding the Rock of Time! Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (as Steven Cardenas) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (as John Bosch) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Man in Park *??? as Woman in Park *??? as Photomare (voice) Locations *Angel Grove High/Elementary School *Angel Grove Park *Moon Palace *Command Center *Angel Grove Mountains Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *Thunder Megazord *Copyzord Trivia *The Photomare monster does not appear in American footage at all due to the suit either being damaged beyond repair or Saban not being able to get hold of it for filming. *This is the first time the Rangers are regressed to the age of children. This would happen again for Season 3's Alien Ranger saga. *Final usage of the Power Sword, Power Lance, Power Daggers and Power Bow, they will appear in Zeo in the Power Chamber glass case containing the MMPR Ranger suits. *The second part of this episode marks the overall 100th episode of MMPR and, by extension, the entire Power Rangers franchise, not counting the pilot version of "Day of the Dumpster". *It is not made clear how Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, would live there in the past and know Billy and Kimberly. *This was the last episode produced before The Power Transfer. *The main cast only appear briefly in both episodes of this two-parter, due to being in Australia filming Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie at the time. Errors *When the Red Dragon Thunderzord approaches giant Photomare, the legs of the Thunder Megazord can be seen before the other four Rangers join up to form it. *When the camera pans up on Rocky in the Red Dragon cockpit, Kimberly's arm can be seen briefly in the right hand side of the shot. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode